


A Piece of Cake

by 626ashleystarling



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626ashleystarling/pseuds/626ashleystarling
Summary: Ashlee Okafor is a student of 1A. She's pretty strong, but no one knows the extent of her powers. She shy, and scared of everything. She's strange and holds lots of secrets.Who is she really? Why does the Villain League want her? Where did she really get her quirk from?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Episode One: Okafor Time

**Author's Note:**

> Let's met the main character! I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, just don't scare her....

Morning at UA High is calm and gentle as a soft cool breeze passing through the trees.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!", Iida yelled as he runs up and down the hallway. He was already dressed for class. "UP AND AT THEM, DAYLIGHT'S BURNING!"

A very miserable Bakugou emerged from his room, armed with his pillow, and threw it with enough force to knock Iida into a nearby wall.

"SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING ***HOLE", Bakugo yelled back, before slamming his door closed. Everyone else, Sero. Kirishima, Ashino and Uraraka, walked out of their rooms, rubbing their eyes and blinking from the light.

Ashido groaned. "What a wake up call."

"I wish I wasn't on the same floor as Bakugou sometimes", Kirishima muttered.

"Waking up to screaming every morning isn't healthy", Sero agreed.

The students went downstairs as Iida went upstairs to wake everyone else. Midoriya was in the kitchen making a bowl of cereal. Tokoyami was talking with Dark Shadow, while Aoyama was doing his normal morning poses. Jirou and Ojiro was kicking Mineta around and Kaminari and Koda was holding back Hagakure from attacking him as well. Mineta was crying his sorry heart out.

"I didn't mean to, I swear", he pleaded, "Please let me go!"

"Oh, so you didn't mean to fondle Hagakure", Jirou asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry", he cried.

"Yeah, don't believe you." Ojiro turned and saw Sero and the others. "Hey Sero, can you help me?"

"Sure", he yawned, shooting some tape from his elbow and tying up Mineta. The shorty was wrapped up like a burrito in less than a second, mouth and all, so they couldn't hear his cries of protest.

At that very moment, Hagakure broke free. "Good, my turn", she said, with an evil gleam in her invisible eyes.

Mineta felt it though, and he jumped in fear and slithered away faster than humanly possible. Sero was still attached to his tape, so he got pulled along, while Hagakure chased them angrily.

Meanwhile, Uraraka sat at the counter next to Midoriya. "Morning Deku."

"Morning Uraraka", Midoriya responded. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Uraraka looked out the window to dark, gloomy skies. "And so calm too."

A screaming Mineta, Sero and Hagakure ran past at that moment, causing the two to laugh. 

Iida came downstairs with the rest of the students, minus Bakugo and Okafor, pumping his right arm like he does when commanding attention. "Okay students, we need to hurry and eat, bathe and get dress for the day! Chop, chop!"

"Where's Okafor and Bakugou?", asked Kaminari.

Iida looked around. "They aren't here?"

Everyone went white. _He didn't realize?_

"Um, I'll go wake them up", Uraraka offered, sliding out of her chair."

"Good luck", Kirishima muttered as she went upstairs.

Since Okafor slept on the second floor (with Midoriya, Tokoyami, Mineta and Aoyama), Uraraka decided to go wake her up first. Her door was still closed, and there was no noise coming from her room. 

Uraraka knocked. "Okafor? Hey it's time to get up."

Bakugou was walking down the hall towards her. "She isn't up yet?"

"Huh? Oh wow you're ready!"

"Why are you shocked", Bakugou asked, annoyed, He stepped up and knocked on the door. "Ashlee?" He knocker harder. "Damn it Ashlee wake up!"

A moment later, the door slowly opened, revealing the fair skinned, short cobalt blue haired teen. Her brown eyes peeped through the crack of the door. "It's morning already?"

"Yeah, and everyone's waiting on you", Uraraka told her. "Come on, there's cereal for breakfast."

"I'll...be...down in a sec", she responded, trying to close the door.

Bakugou stopped it with his foot. "Like I believe that s***", he told her. "You're trying to skip breakfast again."

Okafor refused to look him in the eye. "N-no..."

"Tch", Bakugou forcefully pushed the door open. "Breakfast, now."

"Bakugou you can't-", Uraraka wasn't allowed to finish, before Bakugou picked Okafor up, slung her over his shoulder like a potato sack, and went downstairs.

"Ahh!", Okafor yelled, shutting her eyes and whimpering.

Uraraka shook her head. "Bakugou..."

"Fine", he put her down.

She still didn't look Bakugou in the eye. "Thank-thank you Katsuki."

"Whatever, come and eat", Bakugou muttered and went to follow his own advice.

Okafor sighed and rubbed her arm, hanging her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Maybe, but you still need breakfast, since it's the most important meal of the day", Uraraka told her. When she still didn't look up, Uraraka put an arm around her and said, "Plus, Bakugou is just looking out for you."

Okafor finally looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He's just worried."

_Is it because of what I told him?_

"Let's go", Uraraka grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

"Oh yeah! Who's ready to learn about congregation?!", asked, well announced, Present Mic.

"Uh...", the class collectively complained.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"

Jirou stared out the window at the rain, wondering whether or not to throw the table at Mic. She turned back to Okafor, "Hey."

She shot up, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to know if you have a pen I can borrow."

"Oh, um...", Okafor dug through her bag and gave her a blue pen.

"Thanks."

Okafor nodded and turned to her notes. Jirou frowned, defeated, and turned back around.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

As the girls were changing for P. E., they realized Okafor wasn't there. Ashido went to look for her, but came back alone.

"She's going to get in trouble some day", Yaoyorozu stated.

"I tried talking to her in class, but she wouldn't say much", Jirou said to Asui as she pulled up her socks.

"She's so nervous around everyone, it's like she expects something bad to happen _-rib-bit_ ", Asui responded, a finger to her mouth.

"It took Bakugou dragging her out of her room to eat breakfast this morning." Uraraka stretched her back, "she didn't realize it was morning." The image of her peeping out the door crack flashed through Uraraka's mind. She lowered her arms. "She...looked so tired...for someone that woke up."

"Maybe she never slept _-rib-bit_ ", Asui said.

Ashido scratched her head. "When they got kidnapped, Okafor seemed to take it harder than Bakugou. In fact, Bakugou seems more protective of her because of it. Something must have happened then."

"But Okafor was shy before the League of Villains kidnapped her. Plus, she was kidnapped by mistake."

"Maybe they abused her", Yaoyorozu said, "and there's scars left she don't want us to see."

"Paranoia about her body after she was kidnapped? Seems legit", Ashido pushed her clothes into the locker. "We should ask Bakugou."

"Yeah, you do that suicide attempt", Uraraka pulled on her shoes. "I'm heading to class. I'll talk to Okafor directly."

 _That's basically talking to a wall_ , everyone thought.

"Do your best", encouraged Yaoyorozu.

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

Ashido was in pajamas, chilling in the lounge, listening to music on her tablet. She had her eyes closed. Bakugo walked passed, and she sensed him. She pulled her headphones off. "Hey Bakugou."

"What do you want", he snapped.

Okafor was upstairs, in her bedroom at her small desk when someone knocked. "Who is it?"

"It's Uraraka, can I come in?"

"Um...okay..."

Uraraka opened the door. "Wow, your room is pretty."

"It's nothing much, I just painted sakura flowers in the corners of the room. "

"Yeah but, the pink flowers are so pretty next to the beige walls."

"Beige...", she muttered, turning back to her drawing.

"Hey, what are you doing", Bakugou asked as Ashido flipped him over the couch, "What the F***!"

"Relax, I wanted to ask about Okafor."

"For what?"

"So", Uraraka whispered. "I wanted to ask about Bakugou."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to like her", Ashido whispered to him.

"Because you seem to like him", Uraraka responded. 

"That's...", Bakugou started.

".... crazy", Okafor blushed.

"I know you trust him, and I don't blame you. Just", Uraraka took her hand, "know that the rest of us are here too. And we're worried about you."

"She's so distant, we're worried." Ashido told him, "She wouldn't even change with us for P.E. I wanted to know how to help her."

Bakugou listened, and sighed. "Look, she may never trust you. But keep trying. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you", Okafor said, looking at the digital clock on her desk. "It's eight o' clock."

"Time for bed?"

Okafor nodded. 

Uraraka sighed. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

She left, closing the door behind her.

Bakugou got up to go to bed, and Ashido went to put her headphones back on. "Hey."

She stopped and looked at him.

"When we were kidnapped, it wasn't a mistake that Ashlee was taken too."

He turned and continued out the room.

 _Her kidnapping wasn't a mistake?_ , Ashido questioned.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Okafor looked at herself in her full length mirror, which hangs on her door. She pulled off her tee-shirt, revealing burn scars that were years old. She gently ran the tips of her fingers over the injured skin. Suddenly, she broke down in tears.

_I'm sorry Hachi. It's my fault...it's all my fault. I caused you to die..._


	2. Episode Two: Shopping Time

"Training will go on as usual today" Aizawa-sensei told his students. "You will be split into groups of two."

Kaminari raised his hand. "To work together?"

"To fight."

Everyone went white, except Bakugou, who was overly excited. "I wanna fight Half-n-Half!"

"I choose who will fight who." Aizawa-sensei looked at his list. "Kaminari and Kirishima goes first, then Ashido vs. Sato."

It was fairly interesting. Of course Midoriya was mumbling his thoughts on the fights. As he expected, Kirishima won and Kaminari was reduced to two brain cells. Ashido beat Sato with a little difficulty then Yaoyorozu schooled poor Sero.

Up next was Okafor and Tokoyami. 

"Who do you think would win Deku?", Uraraka asked the greenette.

"Most likely, Okafor", he whispered back to her. "But I don't know how much she would put into this fight."

"What do you mean?", Ojiro asked.

"I mean, have you ever seen her fight? I'm only saying that because her quirk is strong."

Okafor and Tokoyami took their positions. As soon as Aizawa shot the gun, Dark Shadow jumped right into action. He attacked with an extreme amount of force, pushing Okafor back and knocking her over. She rolled backwards and shook her head.

Before she could catch her breath, Dark Shadow attacked her again, knocking her back more. The shadow demon went in for one last hit, when Okafor jumped over him, dodging his attack. She then set her shoe on fire and sliced it across the shadow -back?- injuring it.

The class was riled up now. They never seen Okafor seriously fight. The last time they did this, during the hero/villain activity in the fake city, Okafor just stood by and watched. Then, when the villains attacked during their training with 13, she hid by the lake. Finally, during the summer training camp, she was kidnapped along with Bakugo. So this is the first time they have ever seen her fight with her quirk.

Like Neito Monoma, Okafor has a copy quirk. However she can use several quirks at once as long as she knows how they work, they are not contradictory and doesn't require physical extensions (e.i. she can copy Bakugo's quirk but not Ojiro's. She can use Midoriya's and Kirishima's quirks at the same time but not Todoroki's and Bakugo's). She can copy up to three quirks at a time, if she can remember them all at once. She also doesn't have an immunity to the quirks she uses.

When she set her shoe on fire, she had copied Todoroki's quirk, and instantly had to take her shoe off. 

Dark Shadow went after her, and she dodged again. Unfortunately, she lost her footing and landed on her bottom, and Tokoyami took that moment to pin her down on her back.  
Three counts, he thought. Get to three already.

Aizawa-sensei began the countdown. "Three... two... "

Okafor grabbed Dark Shadow and used Midoriya's quirk to throw it with Tokoyami. Tokoyami landed face first in the dirt, giving Okafor the time to get up and pin him down by sitting on his back.

"Three... two... one!"

Relieved, Okafor rolled off of Tokoyami and laid on the ground. Tokoyami sat up and chuckled.

"Well done Okafor. I accept defeat." He turned to look at her, then realized she was ignoring him. "Huh?" He poked her side and realized she was asleep.

"She's asleep...", everyone deadpanned.

Midoriya gave an awkward chuckle. "I guess that's why she doesn't fight often."

Bakugou made a face, but said nothing.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

"Hey Okafor!", Ashido called out. Okafor looked back as the eccentric pink girl ran to meet her.

"Is-is something wrong?"

Ashido gave her a weird look. "No, why would there be? I wanted to ask if you were free this afternoon."

"Y-yes."  
"Good. Me and the girls are going shopping. Wanna come?"

Okafor fiddled with her fingers. "How did you get permission?"

"Oh, Midnight is coming with us."

"Okay..."

"Yay! Can't wait!" Ashido skipped back down the hallway, dodging the other students going in the opposite direction. Okafor blushed and walked the other way.

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

"I like that one _-rib-bit_ ", Asui commented. She pointed to the yellow dress Yaoyorozu held up to her body.

"Really? I don't know...", she looked at herself in the full length mirror the boutique provided. "I like the orange one too... Hey, what do you think Okafor?"

"Pardon?" She looked up from the rack of the clothes.

"Yellow?" Yaoyorozu held up the orange one by mistake. "Or orange", she then proceeds to hold up the yellow one.

"Um...", Okafor looked between the two dresses nervously. "The orange one", she decided, pointing to the yellow one.

"Huh..."

Okafor stepped back. "Did I get it wrong?"

"You pointed to...", Asui got up and pulled two shirts off the rack. One was yellow and the next was beige. "Which one is the orange shirt Okafor _-rib-bit_?"

"Um...the right one?"

Asui and Yaoyorozu exchanged looks. "You're colorblind?"

Okafor looked at the ground. "Partially. I can't see shades of yellow and orange... and some shades of red."

"Sorry", Yaoyorozu sighed.

"Oh no, I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have known."

Asui put down the shirts. "Let's go find everyone else _-rib-bit_. We won't tell them Okafor, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

The girls walked back home, relieved that the day was over so that they can go the the dorms and sleep. The sun set made the sky orange. Midnight and Ashido showed off the tops they bought and Uraraka bowed to Yaoyorozu, thanking her for the new dress. Okafor mostly listened. She smiled a little to herself, before it slowly fell. She turned around, and sniffed the air. A weird, but familiar smell filled her nostrils.

Uraraka noticed her sudden change of posture. "Is something wrong Okafor?"

"Someone's..."

"Okafor?"

The girl keeled over, blacking out.

"Hey!" Uraraka turned to see Yaoyorozu being attacked by some man clad in all black, wearing gas mask. More of the those men appeared, grabbing the other girls. One made a grab for Uraraka, but she dodged and touched him. Soon he was floating away.

Asui slipped out of the men's grasp and gave them all a nice aerial round kick to the stomach.

Midnight couldn't use her quirk, so she used her melee fighting style on the attackers.

Yaoyorozu kicked the man that was holding her in the groin.

Ashido punched the man that attacked her in the face before he could even grab her.

Hagakure disappeared, but one guy was getting whacked with a floating tree branch and a pile of clothes were set off in the corner.

Jirou was protecting Okafor, who was fast asleep on the ground, while sending shock waves at her opponents. There were at least three them after her, two after Midnight, and one each for the other girls. Clearly Okafor was priority.

Civilians stood by and watched, while others ran away as fast as possible. Several called for cops and pro heroes.

Jirou plugged her aux cord into the ground and amplified her heartbeat to keep the attackers away. A small zing sound rang through the aux, startling her. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked back from Okafor. Thrown, she landed on the ground and rolled away.

"Jirou!", Uraraka called out to her. She notice Kurogiri where Jirou was originally, throwing Okafor over his shoulder. "No!"

She ran to try to reach her but another person, dressed like Elvis Presley's senseless sibling, grabbed her arm and held her back. "Stop right there missy!"

"Let go of me!" She stretched out her arm to touch them, but they were quicker. They brought their hand to her neck and hit her so hard, she went limp.

"Let's go", Elvis said. They flipped their long black hair and struck a pose, dropping Uraraka. Kurogiri cringed.

"Gosh...", he went to open a warp gate, holding out his hand and summoning it. Just as he was finishing up, he was blasted back by a small explosion on his back. Caused by Okafor, who was now awake. He dropped her on her face by mistake, giving her a bloody nose.

All the girls were happy to see that she was awake. "Okafor!" 

Said girl crawled to Uraraka and picked her up, putting herself between the girl and the villain.

Midnight went straight after Fax Elvis, sending a flurry of attacks on them. When she went in with a punch, they grabbed her arm and judo flipped her, hitting her head to the pavement. Ashido, being the closest person to what happened, pushed the person away from Midnight and, unfortunately, into Okafor. Luckily, she was able to back up and kick Elvis in the groin.

They screamed, holding their crotch.

"Hagakure, grab Uraraka, Midnight and Okafor and run", Yaoyorozu yelled.

Hagakure went over, but one of the attackers didn't realize she was there and fell on top of her, crushing her.

"Chikutaku, come on", Kurogiri snapped, grabbing the person's arm.

"Kurogiri and Chikutaku, you are under arrest, hands up", police officers called out. Pro heroes Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu and BMI Hero: Fat Gum, along with the police, finally arrived. Both villains put their hands up as commanded, but Chikutaku had one last ace up their sleeve.

A million things happened at once. They held their arm out, right at Uraraka and Okafor and opened a warp gate under them. Ryukyu ran to save them. Fat Gum went to put Chikutaku down. Okafor threw Uraraka out of the way before falling through the gate. Kurogiri grabbed Chikutaku and pulled them through his warp gate. Shots fired.

"No!", Jirou screamed.

The gates closed. Everyone stopped. And Okafor was, once again, kidnapped.


	3. Episode Three: Villain Time

Tomura Shigaraki watched the news about the re-kidnapping of Ashlee Okafor in the abandoned building his villains were now hiding in, after the bar was compromised. He sipped his apple juice, his eyes hidden by his prosthetic hand. He was sitting on a stool, trying not to break the glass in his real hand.

A warp gate opened next to him, and Kurogiri and Chikutaku fell through. Kurogiri, still holding Chikutaku's collar, threw the Elvis wanna-be on the ground. Their black hair fell out of their pompadour style. They trembled, scared of Shigaraki's reaction to what had happened.

The leader stood up and turned to them. That alone sent chills down Chikutaku's spine.

"You had one job, you fool, and do you know what that was?" Shigaraki asked.

Chikutaku stood up. "I had to get the girl sir."

"And how did you screw that up?"

"I... I sent her to another timeline by mistake."

Their body began shrinking, until he was about three years old, their clothes shrinking with them.

Chikutaku's quirk is Time Travel. They could send anyone at least four hundred years to the past or the future, but they could only do that once a day. The farther back in time, the longer it would take for them to recharge to do it again. And them doing so does not affect what happens in the past, present or future. When they do it at random, they can send anyone anywhere. Some believe Chikutaku is from several hundred years in the past, which would explain their outdated fashion sense.

A sucky side affect is that they decrease in age every time it's used, whether going to the future or the past. So at the moment there were literally four.

"Do you know which timeline?"

Their voice squeaked like a mouse. "I know it's only about three hundreds years or so, past or future."

The glass in Shigaraki's hand flew and nearly hit Chikutaku in the face. It shattered on the wall behind them.

"Great so she's either when the plague hit or global warming destroys the earth." Shigaraki scratched his neck in agitation. "How annoying."

"Sir I-"

Shigaraki threw another glass at him. "Shut up!"

Chikutaku clammed up.

The blue haired man steadied himself on the counter, trying to regain patience. "You better find out where she is. Kurogiri, we need to talk", he walked out with the warp user following, leaving Chikutaku in the room alone.

"I'm tired of that idiot screwing up, but anyways that's not what we need to talk about yet." He turned to looked up at the taller man. "Is our visitor is here?"

"Yes. Do you want his agenda?"

"Yeah."

"He is a powerful man from the Taisho-era Japan", Kurogiri informed him. "Although, you shouldn't call him a man."

"Why not?" Shigaraki asked.

A movement caught his eyes, and Shigaraki looked up to see someone standing at the end of the hallway who wasn't there before. He had curly black hair, pale skin and cat like red eyes. His white fedora was more in style then Chikutaku's Elvis look.

"Sir, meet Muzan Kibutsuji. Creator of all demons."

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Reporters crowded around the entrance, trying to gain an audience with the principal of U. A.

From the main school building, Aizawa-sensei and Power Loader watched the crowd fruitlessly try to enter the school yard from the window of the third floor.

"They're like needy puppies", Power Loader muttered. "And sound like pelicans."

Not wanting to respond, Aizawa- sensei turned and went down the hallway. "Come on, time for the conference."

They walked together to the conference room, meeting with Cementoss and Present Mic on the way. They didn't say anything, just walked with them.

In the Conference Room, they met Thirteen, Nezu, Ectoplasm, Snipe, All Might and Vlad King already waiting. Everyone took their seats, silent.

After what felt like forever, Principal Nezu spoke up. "We all are burdened by this... latest... incident."

"Burdened is an excessive understatement", Present Mic snapped. "One of our students, that was previously captured, is missing again."

"Mic, calm down", Aizawa- sensei sighed. "We know that. Freaking out doesn't help. We've got just about every pro hero on the look out for her."

"We don't know if she's even still alive", Ectoplasm butt in. 

"They won't kill her", Present Mic realized. "If they went out of their way to kidnap Okafor, even in broad daylight, then she must be of some value."

Aizawa realized he was trying to convince himself.

"If she was taken like Bakugo, we should keep an eye on him as well." Aizawa rolled a pencil on the table, trying to focus on something else.

Nezu frowned. "They took Bakugo to try to convince him to become a villain. That's because of his personality really. Okafor is the complete opposite of him."

"Bakugo protected her from the villains while I fought All for One", All Might rested his head in he hands. "They seemed more interested in taking her back. In fact..." He remembered the ring of villains surrounding the two. Bakugo kept them back with his quirk, while Okafor curled into a ball next to All for One. She sobbed and Bakugo looked back at her.

"Don't cry now idiot", he yelled. "Get out of the way!"

All Might looked at Present Mic. "It was the reason why she fought. I said that to say this incident is connected to that one. Bakugo said she was kidnapped by mistake but we'll need to ask him again."

"You think he lied", Cementoss confirmed.

Present Mic made a face. "Well of course he lied, we wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"Why did it take so long for the police and heroes to show", asked Thirteen.

"Well", All Might played with his fingers. "That area was Sir Nighteye's patrol area."

A moment of silence for the pro hero.

"What about the other girl, Uraraka, who was injured?" Thirteen asked.

"She's being hospitalized as we speak. She's stable for know. As well as Midnight, she should be back tomorrow", Nezu looked at his watch. "Well would you look at that. Time for the meeting... with the reporters." He didn't look like he was looking forward to it.

"I'm going too, so you won't suffer alone." Aizawa- sensei got up and put the pencil in his coat pocket. "Let's go."

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

"We have no word on Okafor's current status at this moment", Nezu announced to the press. "We have police and heroes hard at work looking for her. We believe she has a connection to the League of Villains, which is why she is a major target. We know now that the other students are not in danger. The young girl and teacher that are now hospitalized, Ochaco Uraraka and Midnight, are stable. She and the other girls were only attacked because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

A reporter stood up. "Does that mean the attack on Okafor was inevitable?"

The principal took his time answering that. "Like I said, she is seemingly a major target."

"Now that you believe that her earlier kidnapping is connected to this, what will you do about Katsuki Bakugo and his protection?"

"We are preparing protection for him and his family, allowing his parents to come to live in the dorms."

"What about Okafor's family?", another reporter responded.

"...she's an orphan. Legally."

"Is there records of her parents in the school or government records?"

"That's confidential."

"So which orphanage is she from and is that orphanage being protected?"

All Might and Aizawa-sensei were sitting on the sides of Nezu, and they realized the same thing.

She wasn't in an orphanage.

"That's also confidential", Nezu responded.

Muzan stared at the television screen, confused. "I don't understand how this works. There is nothing like this in the eras I have lived."

"You're from the Taisho era correct?", Shigaraki asked him, switching off the news. "That's about 1912-1926."

"I came from 1914", Muzan folded his arms and pushed his hat up to see Shigaraki better. Then he looked outside to the night sky. "What is it you want with me?"

"You create demons for your own goal of conquering the sun, the only thing that can kill you at this point?" Shigaraki looked over at him. "So you know how to create them without pushing them to a certain limit?"

"Humans are weak creatures. When I create demons out of them I use my own blood, but when I give them too much they explode. If I give them little by little, they would need to survive by eating humans."

"What about you? Do you eat humans?"

Muzan kept a straight face. "Depends."

Shigaraki stood up and walked over to Muzan. "What I want is to create a powerful Nomu to destroy this world as we know it. And I would like your help."

"What do I get in response?"

Shigaraki smirked and stepped back. "In this era the world is filled with people with superhuman abilities. Some even require human blood to work. If I can get you people with powerful quirks that can complement your demon blood, you can help me with create my Nomu."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you can leave."

Muzan went silent for a moment. "If you can get rid of some pests for me, it's a deal."

Shigaraki smiled. "This will be fun."


	4. Episode Four: Welcome, to Class E!!!/ First Period

Okafor laid is a patch of grass, slowly regaining consciousness. She looked up at the sky, taking note of the trees that surrounded her, creating shadows that danced on her face.

Where am I? She thought.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was trees, more trees, eyes, bushes... wait what?

"Who's there?", she squeaked.

The person fell out of the bush. He was young, about middle school aged, with somewhat spiked brown hair and pale gold eyes. He was wearing a school uniform Okafor didn't recognize. 

"Sorry, I saw you lying there and I was going to help you up." He got up, brushed himself off and held out his hand. "My name is Yuma Isogai, of class 3-E. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Okafor looked at his hand and took it warily. "My name....my name is Ashlee Okafor."

"Ashlee Okafor? Are you a foreign exchange student?"

"No..." She pulled herself up and brushed off her shorts. "T-thank you."

"How did you get here?", he asked her. Okafor frowned and played with her fingers. 

"I don't know...", she lied.

Isogai smiled. "Well, as my class representative, I want to welcome you to Kunugigaoka Junior High."

"Why are we in the forest?"

"Well... my class is located at the clearing on top of the mountain. The main school building is down there", he pointed to the base of the mountain.

Okafor went pale. "It's so far."

"It looks far now, just wait until we have to actually go down there." Isogai smiled and lead her to his classroom, where several students were outside chatting and laughing before school began. When Isogai appeared with Okafor, they looked up and beamed. Nervous, Okafor ducked behind Isogai.

"Hey man, what's up?" A fairly tall boy, with wavy, mid-short, light brown hair and orange-brown eyes high fived Isogai. "How's your mom?"

"She's good, she said she felt better today", Isogai turned to Okafor. "Okafor, this is my friend Maehara. Hiroto, this is Okafor. I found her in the forest on my way up here."

"Oh, are you alright?", a purple-black hair girl, who was wearing glasses, asked her.

Okafor was startled. "Um..."

"That's Okuda. She's our residential scientist." Isogai grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "Come on, you must be cold and hungry. We have some blankets in our faculty office and we can get our teacher to get you some breakfast."

"I...uh..."

"Oh, Nagisa!" Isogai waved to a blue haired, blue eyed student at the end of the hall. "Is Kor- er- Karasuma-sensei here yet?"

"He's a little late."

"Okay", Isogai pointed to Okafor. "Can you get her some blankets and a change of clothes? It looks like I have to run to the store for some bento."

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks", Isogai smiled at Okafor. "That's Nagisa Shiota. Don't worry, he'll make sure you're taken care of. Stay with him and Maehara."

"He?"

Nagisa sighed. 

"I'll be right back. Okay?", Isogai petted Okafor's head. She blushed and nodded.

Once Isogai left Nagisa addressed Okafor kindly. "Hi, you can call me Nagisa."

"Not your last name?"

"I'm fine with it. How did you get here?" 

Okafor thought about the attack on her and her classmates, and for a moment she felt really worried. "I... don't know."

He looked at her, sensing her feelings. However, he confused her worry for her classmates as a worry for her memory. "Don't worry, we can get you back home soon, no problem.

Okafor smiled weakly at him, "Thank you."

He gave her a blanket and a spare girl's uniform used "in case of an accident" and left her to change. When she came out, Nagisa and Maehara noticed it fit really loosely on her.

They cringed at the sight of it. "Sorry, I didn't realize how small you were."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled a little. "I like it. What type of school is this?"

"This is Kunugigaoka High School", Maehara told her. "This is the junior school, and we're third years." 

Okafor nodded, showing that she understood. _I meant if there's a hero course or not._

"Isogai will be back with something to eat soon." 

The trio began walking down to the main classroom, and Okafor fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Hey don't worry, we can get you home. Do you remember where you live?"

"Tokyo."

"Great, we're right smack in the middle of the city, so getting you home will be a piece of cake." Maehara looked in class to see some of the girls talking to the language teacher. "Oh look, B*tch-sensei's here early."

"Her last name's..."

"Oh no", Nagisa said, sweat dropping. "That's the nickname we gave her."

Okafor tried to imagine calling Midnight that, and cringed. "Yikes..."

"Yo, B*tch-sensei", a tall, brown and blond haired student yelled from across the class. "What's with the top today. It's like a cry for help."

"Don't use the same joke twice!", she yelled at him

"Don't complain Terasaka", a boy with black hair in a butch cut and thick brows muttered, ogling the teacher. "I think it's amazing."

A tall brunette, with her hair in a ponytail and straight bangs, smacked him upside the head. "Have some respect you pervert."

Nagisa really looked like he didn't want to expose Okafor to any of the insanity of the room, but Maehara already threw open the door. "Good morning everybody."

"Maehara! Nagisa!" Another brunette called out. "There you are!"

"We hear you guys picking on B*tch- sensei from here", Nagisa laughed.

"Argh, try me you brats!"

Everyone ignored her.

"Oh guys, this is-" Maehara turned to introduce them to... air.

He and Nagisa sweat dropped. "Where did she go?"

"Hey", a white haired boy called out. "Are you talking about her?"

He pointed to Okafor, who somehow managed to hide herself behind a large black block at the back of the classroom. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm Itona."

"That's Okafor", Maehara informed them. "Isogai found her in the forest. He went to get something for her to eat."

 _What a prince_ , everyone thought in unison.

The teacher walked up to her and looked her over. "I'm the language teacher of this class, Irina Jelavic."

"Um...nice to meet you Jelab*tch- sensei."

"Okay!" Jelavic turned to her students. "Which one of you little *sses told her that's my name?!"

"Well, it isn't our fault your name is so weird", a female blonde deadpanned.

A boy with short, spiked black hair (not Isogai) spoke up. "Come on B*tch- sensei, don't be such a b*tch."

"I am not a b*tch."

Nagisa and a green haired girl facepalmed. _That poor girl must think this class is dysfunctional._

"Hey Ritsu", Maehara whispered to his phone, away from all the noise and chaos. "Warn Korosensei about what's happening."

"Right", the phone whispered back. "I can tell Karasuma- sensei to hurry up too, if you want."

"Yeah, please do", he muttered, as he watched Okajima (the one with the butcher cut) harass the new girl and Kataoka (ponytail and bangs) smack the crap out of him.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

After everything settled down, Okafor was introduced to Karasuma- sensei, who said he was their P.E. and homeroom teacher, although she wouldn't have put being a armed soldier past him.

He told her she could sleep in the teachers lounge, then apologized endlessly for the horrible conditions, to which Okafor told him everything was alright. 

"I can ask around to see if anyone is looking for you. Who is your guardian?"

"Um...legally I don't have one... I go to UA High, a dorm school."

"Where is that? I can contact your principal."

"I-", Okafor looked at her hand, trying to see if she was imagining it. Who wouldn't know UA? "Um... I have my ID." She pulled the card out of the pocket of her pants and gave it to him. 

He inspected it. ""Doesn't sound familiar... Are you sure it's in Tokyo? This ID looks illegitimate though. I'll look it up."

"O...okay."

"You're a first year? That makes you a year older than my students."

"I'm only fifteen."

Karasuma rested a hand on her shoulder. "No worries, we'll get you home."

"T-thank you."

"Come", a voice said behind them, "for now, you can be apart of class E. Kukuku, I would greatly appreciate it."

They turned around to see a large, octopus shaped tan man with black hair and a big grin stood at three meters behind them, scaring the life out of Okafor. Karasuma, however, was another story.

"You idiotic octopus. You're supposed to-"

One of the man's noodle arms wrapped around Karasuma's waist and picked him up. "Kukuku, come on now, don't be mean."

Karasuma looked like he wanted to stab him. Instead, he cleared his throat and said "Okafor, this is Korosensei. He teaches the students...just about everything."

"Kukuku, nice to meet you Okafor. Say have you met the other students yet?"

"I met most of them this morning...."

Korosensei seemed shocked at this statement (but its hard to tell with him). "Karasuma you brought this girl here and didn't introduce her to the class properly?"

"I didn't-"

"Kukuku. My, my. You need to get acquainted with the others. Come on."

He grabbed her waist and teleported them to the classroom, or so Okafor thought. "Class, I want to properly introduce you to our new student. She'll only be here a short while, but make her feel at home."

"Hi", the class sang.

"Yo sensei, can I take her in?", a voice said from the back of the class. Okafor tried to see who it was, but she couldn't see pass the heads.

"Of course Karma. Okafor, this is Karma Akabane."

"Just Karma would do, if you don't mind." The red head told her. He smiled and held out a hand to her. "I came late this morning, so we never officially met."

Okafor looked scared, like scared- straight scared. "I- I..."

"Is she okay sensei?", Karma asked Karasuma.

_He looks exactly like Hachi._

"You look really pale..." Karma reached out to touch her, right before she turned around and vomited.


	5. Episode Five: Welcome, to Class E!!! / 2nd Period

After Okafor's "incident" regarding Karma, she refused to go near the boy for the next few days, nor would she tell anyone what was up. She stuck to Isogai, Nagisa or Maerhara like Velcro, only by herself when the kids did P. E.

"Well isn't that depressing", Jelavic sighed, "She's like a scared puppy."

"Imagine if she finds out about Korosensei", Karasuma muttered.

"So she isn't an assassin."

"I'm not putting that out. She could have tried something already, and she didn't show any signs of knowing about Korosensei, but that can all be just an act." He looked at the students, who were running suicides x200. "Pick up the pace children!"

"What about the school she told you about, UA?"

"It doesn't exist in any government records. There is something wrong with it however", Karasuma said, taking it out of his pocket. "Look at her birthday."  
Jelavic looked at it. "It says she was born March 13th."

"Check the year."

The multi- language teacher looked closer. "How- what? How can her birth year be 2298?"

"Even if that was a typo, that means she lied about her age, which is suspicious." Karasuma played with the ID in between his fingers. 

"What's the best course of action then?", Jelavic asked.

"Up frontal confrontation."

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥  
Okafor was doodling on a piece of paper she got from Karasuma, when she pressed too hard and snapped the lead of her pencil. Silently sucking her teeth, she got up and went inside to get a better one or a sharpener.

She walked to the teacher's lounge, mindlessly avoiding the cracks at her feet. She looked at the lounge and noticed the door was slightly ajar. She pushed it open, and saw a sight no one would ever be ready for.

Korosensei was behind the desk, without his disguise, so he was his regular, yellow self. One of his feelers was holding a bra and the next clutching onto a porno magazine. He looked up at Okafor, who looked back down at him, pale in the face.

From outside, the kids were able to hear the screaming that followed.

"Is that Okafor?", Isogai asked Maehara, who shrugged and ran towards the school building. Most of the other students followed, even Karma. Before they made it to the door, they heard the screaming become louder and a yellow creature jet through the door and into the nearby sand box, trying to bury himself in it. Okafor came out a few seconds later, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Korosensei, I didn't mean to scare you", she called out, running to the sand box. 

_Oh, so that's who screamed_ , the E3 students thought.

Okafor ran to the box and grabbed one of Korosensei's feelers for attention. "I'm sorry Korosensei."

Korosensei panicked (2. He is surprisingly quick to panic and 10. He worries about appearances), and threw his tentacles upwards. "I didn't want you to see that, why are you apologizing?! It isn't your fault!"

For 2.5 seconds, he forgot Okafor grabbed his feeler.

Along with his tentacles, Okafor was thrown upwards. Her body reacted by setting off two quirks: Decay and Zero Gravity.

In that 2.5 seconds a lot happened. Okafor managed to decay Korosensei's tentacle, she decayed her shoe and started floating four meters in the air. Korosensei looked up at her and reached out to grab her, but he grabbed Okafor's hand, which caused the decay of his other feeler.

The E3 students were left stunned as they watched two of their "unkillable teacher's" tentacles get destroyed and the new girl floating while holding her breath. Karasuma and Jelavic were, more or less shocked.

After a moment of silence, all anyone could come up with, which Karma and Karasuma voiced, was, "What the hell?"

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Okafor was so sorry for destroying Korosensei's tentacles, she cried for two hours. It took Nagisa and Isogai to calm her down, while Korosensei showed her that the tentacles grew back easily. 

Sniffling, she gently grabbed the appendage, taking care to not put her pinky on it. Then she broke down again. "I'm sorry! It must have hurt..."

"Not at all, I'm used to it. After all, my students are trying to kill me."

Okafor's sniffling stopped abruptly. "W-wha?"

Korosensei wore a flat expression. "I destroyed the moon."

The class E3 students grew clear agitation marks when he said that. They (and Jelavic) pulled out guns and started firing. "You're supposed to be a state secret!"

Korosensei dodged while, once again, panicking. "I didn't mean to tell her- ahh!"

Okafor snorted. Then she snorted again. Small giggles bubbled up from her throat, until she just started laughing outright.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. "Why are you laughing", Isogai asked her.

"I- I don't- I can't-", she snorted and laughed harder. "I- don't- _snort_ \- know!"

Okafor never laughed so hard in her life. Those kids just reminded her of-

_Of Hachi. And Ochitsuku. Along with Hino, and Tora._

_Also, the idea of killing their teacher is ridiculous_ , she thought.

She wiped her tears. "I'm just...I need...air oh gosh. I've never laughed so hard."

It was like the cloud that surrounded the girl up and left. Everyone looked at her with confused faces. In the three days she was there, she barely smiled, now she was outright laughing. It was a bubbly, happy side no one ever saw, and it shocked them to the bone.

Okafor went to wash her face, then was able to settle down enough to sit quietly in the back of the class. Somehow, she managed to catch a nap, arms stretched out in front of her, not touching anything.

"She looked so happy", Okada told Nakumara. 

"What do you think?", Nagisa asked Karasuma-sensei.

He frowned, thinking about the ID card. "No clue. She might be an outsider so", he looked at the back to Karma, "I want Karma to watch her."

"But, she's terrified of him", Maehara pointed out.

"If we use that to our advantage, then we can keep her at bay while we find out the truth. About her and her powers. Karma", he looked at the boy. "Can you do that?"

"Ouch teach, that's mean of you to assume that I can't handle her", Karma twirled the knife around in fingers. "When do I start?"

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣

When Okafor woke up, she found herself on a mat on the floor of the teacher's lounge. She sat up and rubbed her head, until everything she did that day came back to her. That's when she realized Decay and Zero Gravity wore off.

She looked out the window at the night sky and realized she slept for hours. No one seemed to be around.

Okafor got up and stumbled out of the lounge. Eventually, she dragged her limp body outside and looked up at the sky.

"It's maybe...one am", she muttered softly to herself. "So no one should be here. But then..." She looked around. "Who's there? Hello?"

"Kukuku. Are you alright Okafor?"

She slowly looked up to see Korosensei sitting on the roof with a cup of tea and that never ending smile on his face. "Oh. Hello sir."

He laughed and zipped down to the ground next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel better...how are your tentacles?"

"Kukuku, they're alright." He patted her head and pinched her cheeks.

"Hey, stap thet."

"Sorry. Seeing your tired face bring about old habits I guess."

"That's creepy."

"I-I meant massages! What did you think I meant?!" 

(1. When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show.)

"S-sure, sure sir."

Korosensei scratched the back of his bulbus head. "Well then. Care to tell me about those powers? The ones from earlier."

"That's my quirk. I can copy the powers of others once I know how they work. But I can't do it if it requires extensions. Like your super speed needs your tentacles to work."

"How-?"

"It's obvious isn't it? You wouldn't have them if you didn't need them."

Korosensei zipped her to the roof and set her down gently on the roof tiles. "Well, can you tell me more? Why did you call it a quirk? And if it just copies powers, who else have these abilities?'

"Wait, what? You don't know about quirks? What about All Might? Endeavor? Even Hawks?"

"...who?"

"The top three heroes! Well, the former top three. All Might's retired now. But...", she looked at Korosensei, "..how could you not know all of that? We're in Tokyo, Japan, right?"

"Yes."

"Well how can't you not know about the top heroes of today, or about quirks. You don't need to be _Japanese_ to know about quirks. 80% of the world have them."

"What are you talking about", he deadpanned.

Okafor looked at him, clear confusion written all over her face. "I'm talking about- um..."'

Korosensei took out her ID card from school. "When's your birthday?"

"My birthday is March 13, or well, that's the day I was given", she sighed. "When they found me, they assumed I was nine and my birth year was 2298."

"...what year is it now?"

"2313."

Korosensei turned white. "Oh gosh."

"What?"

"...kid. The year's 2015."

Silence. "...what?!"


	6. Episode Six: Work With Us Time

"...What?!"

She stood up and backed away. "No no no, that impossible I can't time travel?!"

Korosensei wrapped a tentacle around her waist. "Be careful before you fall."

 _That must be that person's quirk, the Elvis dude._ "Korosensei", tears welled up in her eyes. "I...I'll never see home again-"

"Don't say that Okafor." He pat her head. "We can get you home, no worries."

Shaking, she curled into her self and bent down, resting her head on her knees. 

"For now, we'll rest on it, okay?" He picked her up and took her inside.

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

"So we get a tentacle welding super human of a teacher", Karma muttered, playing with one of the anti-Korosensei knives, "And a superpowered child from the future as a classmate. That checks out."

Okafor stood in front of the class, with a sheepish look on her face. Korosensei stood next to her, hand on her head, and he just finished explaining her...situation.

"Wait, so she's like...300 years old?", asked Maehara.

"No you idiot, she's still fifteen like you", Horibe responded. "If we were from her timeline, then we would be 300 years old."

"My head is spinning", Muramatsu mumbled, head on the desk.

"Wait a minute, what about your powers? Is that like, a future thing too?", asked Sugino.

"Yes, it's called a quirk", she responded. 

"Oh yeah, I'll have super powers in my future." Sugino cheered. "Imagine, being able to pitch like a beast!"

"You wouldn't live long enough to see it", Hazama deadpanned, causing Sugino momentary depression.

"How do they work?" Nagisa asked Okafor.

She explained how quirks work and how she used hers. She seemed... excited, more animated with how she spoke even though she wasn't smiling. Karasuma observed from the sidelines as he recalled the phone call he got from Korosensei the night before.

_"Wait, what?", he said, in response to the information the octopus gave him._

_"Indeed. Apparently, her ID wasn't wrong."_

_"Her ID being wrong is the least of our problems octopus... she says she has no idea how she got here?"_

_Korosensei was sitting up top of the Hawa Mahal, ready to sleep for the night. "A quirk."_

_"The hell's a quirk?"_

_"'Superhuman abilities' unquote. That would explain her touch of destruction."_

_"Sounds like you're wary of her."_

_"She reminds me of Karma's first attempt on my life." Korosensei chuckled._

_Karasuma was silent for a moment. "Are you sure she telling the truth?"_

_"Kukuku. Well that depends. The story is quite unbelievable..."_

_"But...?"_

_"....but she called my abilities a quirk too... she thinks I was like her. She said her school was a hero school, and that she was training to be one."_

_"And one of these 'quirks' brought her here?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Karasuma sighed. "I got to go." Then he hung up._

"That's a great idea!" Kayano exclaimed, startling Karasuma- sensei out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Okafor began to sweat.

"Yeah, she can help us save Korosensei", Kimura said. "Of course she'll have to train."

"I still think we should kill him." Karma insisted. Nagisa threw a knife at him. "But I can train her, don't worry about that."

"Y-you were serious-"

Nakamura frowned. "I mean...it's the more practical thing to do. But Korosensei seemingly wormed his way into the hearts of us all." She smiled a little.

"He's-he'll train-"

Korosensei sniffed a little. "Aww! I love you all too!" 

He grabbed everyone (including Karasuma and Okafor) into a massive hug. Several screams of protest were heard (with Karasuma's being the loudest) while Korosensei just cried.

Okafor gave an unnoticed smile through all the antics.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

"Come on, keep the pacing!"

Okafor jumped, ran and swung through the trees until she managed to cross the finish line and the entrance at the school building. Karma was sitting there, drinking a box of grape juice.

"Four minutes, wow you are fast", he complimented.

"Why-", Okafor panted, "Why-"

"Because I want to learn more about you."

"Why aren't- aren't you- at-"

"Assembly is a bore. I never go."

He's like a delinquent Katsuki, Okafor thought.

He sipped on the juice, long and hard. "Hey, what other powers do you have, besides the floating and destruction quirk?"

"Depends. What are you planning?"

She looked at his devilish smile, and the next thing she knew, she was on a cliff edge. "Why?"

Karma passed her a rope. "I want to try rock climbing."

_He can't be serious._

"Watch", he tied one end to her waist and the other to the tree, then did the same to himself. "All you have to do is jump."

"I...I don't..."

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No."

"Fair, now jump."

"WHAT?!"

That was the loudest she ever screamed in her life as Karma pushed the two of them off the cliff. Okafor grabbed Karma on instinct. She felt a strong whiplash as the two of them suddenly stopped.

She swallowed deep breaths, trying to regain her breath. Karma smirked at her. "Had fun?"

The look Okafor gave him was not one to be messed with. "You piece of sh*t."

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

"This is crazy", Okafor whispered to herself. She watched the rocket ship, that was carrying two of her classmates, soar into the atmosphere.

"How are you feeling guys?", Terasaka asked them through Ritsu.

It took a while, but she responded with: "Nagisa says it feels great!"

"And with that in mind, we should head back to school", Takebayashi announced.

The quirk wielder was shocked. "What about the rocket?"

"Don't worry", Ritsu told her. "I'll take good care of them."

"Okay..."

About four hours later, the rocket capsule crashed into the homemade lake. Everyone cheered as they helped the space explorers out of the capsule.

"Yo Okafor, do you have a quirk that can help with this?", Isogai asked, pointing to the capsule.

"Destroy it or move it?", she asked.

"We can't afford to destroy it", Ritsu warned, "so just moving it would be good."

She frowned as she thought about it for a moment. "Okay... no too heavy... can't use that one... okay got it!"

She touched the surface of the water and closed her eyes. Maybe she should have warned everyone in the water of what she was going to do.

The water shot up like a slow geyser, and everything inside of it was lifted up with it. It formed a bubble and trapped everything inside, including Nagisa, Karma, Nakumara, Maehara, Kayano and Terasaka.

(Aquakinesis: the ability to control water at one's will. Okafor could only do it for so long though.)

Nagisa and Maehara flapped their arms like flightless birds, while Hakumaura and Kayano held their skirts down. Okafor had a really sheepish look on her face, while most of the class cringed or laughed. Sugino and Takebayashi attempted to grab them while stifling their own laughter.

"Okafor, put us down", Kayano yelled.

"I can't, unless I drop you. Koro-", Okafor looked at the octopus up a tree. "Okay then..." (12. Getting wet. Natural Weakness.)

"Wait you can't?! Don't worry kids I got you!"

He zipped into the water, grabbed everyone and flew out, with noticeably less speed. When he placed everyone down, he resembled a balloon.

"You're...", Okafor sweat dropped, dropping the water bubble (and splashing everyone in the vicinity. Jelavic was not happy about that).

"He can't get wet...", Isogai warned her. 

"Everything's alright now children, I'm okay", he sighed.

"No you're not, you're about to explode!", Okafor exclaimed. Everyone laughed as she and Korosensei flushed from embarrassment.

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

"Why are you up here?", Korosensei asked her, sitting on the roof next to her.

"I'm trying to figure out how that villains quirk works. Worked? I was looking at the stars as well...I can't believe they're the same after three hundred years."

"What about the moon?" Korosensei turned green and yellow stripped.

Okafor snorted. "Show off."

"Kukuku", he patted her head. "I can't believe you've changed so much after a week here."

"What do you mean?"

"You smile more...you laugh a lot and you express yourself better then we first met. Are you always like this?"

"No...actually I...."

Korosensei waited for her to continue. "Take your time."

"...I was always nervous back at home. But here, I feel...safer I guess; it's more welcoming. Happier. You seem to have much more fun here."

"What about your classmates?"

"I mean sure they're great, and they all try to talk to me but..."

"..."

Okafor sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I guess...I was just odd."

"Oh come on now, you look pretty normal to me", he informed her, the smile never moving off his face.

"Thanks Korosensei. But I mean, I live in a time where kids have car engines in their calves and speech bubbles for heads, so normal is a pretty controversial word. The kids without quirks are considered "plain". I felt odd because...because this isn't my power I'm using."

"Oh?"

"This isn't my power, and this isn't me. I'm not- Grr, forget about it."

She picked at the roof tile, pouting. Korosensei looked at her for a moment. Then he got an idea. "Why don't I teach you in the ways of assassination?"

"I'm...I'm sorry?"

"My students have progress so much within the last few months, learning about themselves, learning about others and shaping their futures. Well- kukuku- your present. They go that from the skills they nurtured through assassination."

Okafor considered it. "I wouldn't have to kill anyone right?"

"Kukuku, of course not. That is strictly prohibited!"

"...okay."

Korosensei's smile seemed to grow a little bigger. "Welcome dear, to Assassination Classroom."


	7. Episode Seven: Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okafor's attempting to adjust to class E-3, with the help of Karma's slightly sadistic tactics. Meanwhile U.A staff is rushing to find her, and the LOV have other things to worry about...

"Are you even trying?", Karma asked as he casually dodged Okafor's attacks. She pressed harder, attempting to slash him with the rubber knife. "Come on Okafor, you haven't hit me once."

Eventually she caved, not wanting to go further, and sat on the ground, tired. She attempted to lay back to sleep, but Karma fired a gun next to her, promptly getting her back up.

"Karma, no guns!", Korosensei yelled from inside.

"Sorry teach", he turned to look at his octopus like sensei. Then he smirked at Okafor. "Come on, your slowing down."

"Just...because", she panted, "I have powers....doesn't mean....I don't...have limits....you fiend."

"Well, just seeing how long you can take this", he smiled sadistically

"*ss", Okafor pouted.

"Karma!", everyone scolded.

"What?"

"So Nagisa", Irina started, pulling the boy to the side. "What do you have so far?"

Of course, the boy pulls out his notebook and begins reading his list. "Well, for quirks we have Decay, Zero Gravity, Aquakinesis, Creation, Teleportation, some type of super speed, the ability to talk to animals and what I'm calling "air bubble" for now."

"That's quite the list", Irina mumbled. "What about physical ability?"

"You'll have to ask Karma for that", he told her.

His P.E teacher came up behind them. "Anything else?"

"She...mirrors the people around her? Not like she's two dimensional, like how she's been spending so much time around Karma she picked up some of his habits already. That's really it. Also I noticed whenever she uses too much energy, she falls asleep."

"And Karma's been teaching her some new words", the male teacher inputted.

Nagisa tapped the edge of his notebook. "She does really like talking to Korosensei and Isogai. You can ask them about anything else."

"Thanks Nagisa", Karasuma folded his arms and leaned against the building. The bluenette nodded and went to continue his exercises. Irina watched him run off as placed her hands akimbo.

"So, do you still think she's an assassin?", Irina asked.

"I never thought so in the first place, but she's so strange I don't know what to believe."

"Should we still confront her?"

"...I'll let the octopus handle it."

"That's a first", she whispered. 

Karasuma turned and sent her a look so cold she turned into ice. "I heard that. Karma", he waved the red head over.

He jogged over after giving Okafor some instructions. "Yeah teach?"

"What is Okafor's physical ability like?"

"In all honesty, she has a pretty low stamina", he gestured to her now asleep on the floor. "Not a lot of energy, but when she does fight, she's pretty formidable, however..."

"What?" Irina asked.

Karma stretched his back. "She's holding back against me, I can tell. Either because she doesn't see me as a challenge, or because she's afraid of something, me...or someone else."

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

"Okafor", Korosensei sang, "I have a surprise for you."

It was lunch time, and everyone just watched Korosensei zoom out for some lunch (assuming that he can afford it). Suddenly, he popped back in, with his feelers behind his back. "Guess what it is!"

"Is it your own lunch?", she joked. Korosensei blinked once, then turned white and hid in the corner. "I'm sorry!"

Karma was too busy laughing to notice Nagisa's glare. "Look what you did Karma; you've contaminated the girl."

Their teacher bounced back and smiled. "Check it out! _kukukuku_ "

He showed them a suit; the camouflaged suit the government provided for the class was there in the perfect size for Okafor. The class cheered.

"You're officially apart of the class!" All the boys yelled.

"Congratulations!" Okada, Ritsu and Nakamura said.

Okafor took the clothes from Korosensei and beamed happily. "Thank you Korosensei."

"Okafor" Karma wrapped an arm around her neck, startling her. "Don't think I'm going easy on you now that you have an assassin suit. In fact now we're working double time."

"Yeah!" She cheered. Then she caught herself, lowering her arms. She bowed suddenly. "Thank you Karma."

The red head raised an eyebrow.

"I-I've never- I've never been this happy. You're a good friend." _Just like Hachi._ "Thank you all, actually", she addressed the class.

He smiled and patted her head. "No problem."

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Morning at U.A High was the opposite of peaceful a week after Okafor's disappearance.

Parents were frantic that their children were in even more danger than ever before. Police presence was requested on the campus. Tighter restrictions were placed on the children's whereabouts. Unfortunately, this put a damper on the festival preparations.

1-A had a lot of hate sent their way. Especially Bakugou.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bakugou", Present Mic sighed. "We realized at this point that her kidnapping wasn't a mistake. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. We were kidnapped. They didn't want her to be a villain."

Aizawa rubbed his forehead. "You're lying. Badly."

"Shouldn't you know?" Bakugo tilted his head at Present Mic. "You're f***ing adopting her."

"What?" Aizawa-sensei asked him.

"Fostering", Present Mic played with his headphones, that strangely wasn't on his head. "But the license is taking forever."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "She really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me..." The loud hero pursed his lips. "Ōjo. Princess."

"What? Princess?" Aizawa was officially lost.

"Yeah" Bakugou propped his feet up on the table. "That's what they called her."

"That's right...but that doesn't make sense...unless..."

Aizawa and Bakugou shared a look. "What?"

"There was more to her grandmother then she let on."

Bakugou snarled. "Grandmother? I thought she was an orphan."

Present Mic reached over the table and placed an arm on Bakugou's shoulder. "Bakugou, I need you tell me _exactly_ what happened that day."

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦

"I wish we weren't so high up..."

Karma smirked. "What? Suddenly you're afraid of heights?"

Okafor looked down and shook her head.

"Good, then let's go!"

Okafor jumped first, just how Karma taught her. Don't let your hands drag on the rope, aim for the wall with your feet and not knees and don't look down for too long. She never realized how much she would enjoy the rush of the jump; she always feared the rope breaking or her losing her grip. But the way the wind zipped past her as she fell felt exhilarating.

"Are you coming?" She asked Karma, who was still on top of the cliff.

Ten seconds later, he appeared beside her, smirk intact.

"You've gotten pretty good at this; you would make a pretty good assassin. Like the ones that scale buildings."

Blushing, Okafor muttered, "You would know Mr. I'm-Good-At-Everything."

Karma playfully glared. "I'm not just good, how dare you."

They both stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the breeze. "Hey Karma."

"Huh?"

"I want to be a rescue hero."

He turned to look at her.

"I don't want to fight villains; with me falling asleep after a single fight it makes no sense. I want to save people. So this is good training."

"Ehh, I guess." Pause. "Hey Okafor, why were you so afraid of me when you first saw me?"

The blue haired girl swallowed hard and looked away. "Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matt-ahh!"

"Karma?" Okafor turned as Karma began to fall. Her brain barely registered his broken rope. "Karma!"

He reached out to her. "Okafor!"

"Kar-" _"Ashlee help me!"_

_Hachi_

"Don't hurt him!" She scream, clutching her ears and biting her lip.

"Okafor?"

She blinked and turned around. Karma was standing there, safely on the cliff side with Korosensei, who's tentacle was wrapped around their waists. Both looked at her, concerned. 

She stepped back, turned around and threw up in a nearby bush.

"Okafor hey...", Korosensei gently rubbed her back. "It's okay..."

Karma stepped forward pensively, bending down to her level. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't know the rope would break."

"No, I'm fine." She sat down and took a deep breath, as if she didn't throw up her digestive tract. She didn't say anything for a long while, and Korosensei was prepared to pick the girl up and take her inside. Just as he wrapped his tentacle around her body she said. "You l-look like someone, Karma. An old friend. He d-died though, a long time ago, and it was...my fault."

Karma reached out, grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and hugged her tightly.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

It was five p.m., and Okafor was listening to some music while completing homework. For some reason, Okano was insisted she listened to Tomozaku Seki sing _You'll Be In My Heart_. She enjoyed it, humming along to the tune. The sun was tilting in the sky, and she closed the office blinds to hid the light.

Karasuma eyed her from his desk.

 _I was going to let Korosensei deal with this..._ "Okafor, do you have any idea how you'll get back?"

"Y-you mean to the future?" She questioned. "No clue. I don't know much about the q-quirk that brought me here. And I don't know if the men that sent me here are looking for me."

"Why would they want you?"

Okafor played with her fingers before whispering, "...revenge..."

♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Shigaraki stood under the moonlight and he glanced over at Muzan. The demon was glaring down at the group of children, _children_ , they were facing. One of them were crying and clinging to a purple haired girl. A blue haired kid was yelling at him. They even had matching uniforms, so cute.

The blue haired kid pulled a pig mask on and began pointing and yelling at Muzan. A burgundy head with a box on his back and the purple haired girl were trying to calm the crying kid down.

"This is what you wanted to deal with?" Shigaraki rolled his eyes. "I've meet worse in literal toddlers. Dabi, Chikutaku, deal with them." He grew agitated, scratching his neck. "If I go one more day without television I'll lose it."

Chikutaku, in full adult form, laughed at the kids, while Dabi looked done with everyone.

"It should kick in now", Muzan whispered, just loud enough for Shigaraki to hear.

The burgundy headed boy took stance and unsheathed his sword. He looked Dabi straight in the eyes, before Dabi's iris' turned red, and fire user smirked.


	8. Episode Eight: Trouble Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore warning. If you're triggered by things like that, skip the area between the ~ and the ♥♠♥♠

"I hope you'll eat more" Isogai sighed, eyeing Okafor's party sandwich.

She shrugged. "I don't need to eat much."

"But still-"

"I'm fine Isogai, don't worry."

Karasuma watched him, expression unreadable as usual.

_Why would they want you?_

_Revenge._

"Okafor", He called to her. When she looked up he said, "I can buy you something if you want anything."

She flushed and went quiet, "You don't have too..."

He was already pulling out his wallet. "No problem, what do you want?"

Korosensei appeared next to him. "Can't you get me some Yaki Udon?"

"If you don't go away octopus-"

The yellow creature leaned in close and made a kissy face, wrapping his tentacles around Karasuma's shoulders. "Please, help a coworker out."

"Can you get off of me!"

_What is going on?_ The class thought, with concerned looks on their faces. 

"Look your teacher's starving okay? Do you know how had it is to get food on such a minimum wage?"

"Maybe if you stop buying those horrific magazines, you would be better off", Nakamura scolded.

Itona's heavy aura drifted from the back of the class. "I think they are absolutely necessary for life."

"Exactly", Okajima yelled from the back. Nakamura walked all the way back there just to hit him.

"I think you should shut up."

"Um..."

Everyone looked at the quirk wielder, who spoke up timidly. "Since you offered, I actually wanted to try something for a while."

"Well what is it?" Karasuma-sensei crossed him arms and started to lean back against the doorframe.

"Sukiyabashi Jiro Honten Sushi."

He missed the doorframe.

"Sukiyabashi?!" The whole class exclaimed.

Okafor paled. "What did I say?"

Kayano and Hara looked like they were dreaming of heaven. "Sukiyabashi has some of the best sushi in all of Japan." The green head sighed, looking wistful. 

"What I would give to get to go there", Hara agreed.

The quirk wielder sweat dropped.

"Sukiyabashi is a restaurant" Karma explained. "I guess it wasn't good enough to make it to 2313."

"You take that back! Sukiyabashi is one of the greatest sushi restaurants", Hara fought back. "I'm sure it lasted until her time. She just might not know about it."

"I'll get you some", Karasuma cut in, before he had to pull Hara off of Karma. "I'll be back."

"Get me some too Karasum-aah!"

"Get off my back idiot octopus." He stabbed the air where Korosensei was previously with his knife. "Get your own sushi."

Pouting, Korosensei started punching Karasuma, while everyone sweat dropped. (4. His punches are weak.)

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

"The students are excited about the summer trip", All Might, in full form, said to Aizawa-sensei in the teacher's lounge. "Young Bakugou, Young Yaoyorozu and Young Todoroki already brought in their permission slips."

"That's good I guess." Aizawa-sensei lazily sipped his coffee. "Mic can you stop with the incessant typing?"

The loud hero smirked at him. "I'm trying to type my lesson plan sir."

"You were supposed to do that home." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "In fact, time to head home."

Present Mic stretched. "You want me to drop you off Shota?"

"Na, I have patrol tonight anyways." Aizawa got up and walked away with his mug nearly empty.

"Well I have to get going", All Might saluted to Present Mic and casually jumped out the door.

Present Mic closed his laptop and packed his stuff away. After locking up the lounge, he waved some staff goodbye, hoped in his car and drove home.

As he drove down the highway, the phone rang, but it was a simple ringtone rather than his eardrum smashing one. "What the-"

As it turned out, he took Aizawa's phone by mistake. _The ID said Okafor-Student_.

He let the phone ring, figuring that he'll call Aizawa whenever the other man got off work. Then it rang again. And again. And again.

"Gracious Shota can't be that popular." He picked the phone up again and saw that it still Okafor calling. Sighing, he pulled over and swiped the phone to answer. "Hello, hello, sorry Shota can't- what? Okafor you need to speak up", Present Mic bit his lip. "Where are you? It's Present Mic, your English teacher. I'll come over right now. You need to call the- no, call the police Okafor. Take a breath. Good."

He began driving again. "Okafor, you need to tell me what happened. No, I promise it isn't- what? You're breaking up, Okafor?"

The line went dead. "Damn it."

~

He arrived at the small house Okafor said she lived in. The nearest neighbor was on the other side of a park.

Present Mic parked in a random space and started flying up the stairs three by three.

He walked down the hallway and stopped by the door cracked open. Like split in half, torn open, splintered.

"What the-" He pulled Shota's phone out and turned on the flashlight. The place was dark, mostly due to the fact that it's nighttime and the only lamp was broken. Mic stepped over the glass and walked down the hallway.

"Okafor? Hello?"

He flinched when he realized he stepped in a pile of dust.

"That used-"

Mic threw the phone at Okafor and screamed. Okafor jumped out of the way and grimaced. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. That used to be the doorknob."

Biting his lip, Present Mic took a deep breath in order to slow his heartbeat. "Geez kid why did you-are you injured...who's blood are you covered with..."

Tears traced the lines already prominent on Okafor's face. Her whole body began to shake.

"Whoa, sweetheart hey", Mic rushed forward and embraced her. Never mind that he'll probably be a suspect now.

"The police should be here soon, where is your grandmother?" 

Hand shaking, Okafor pointed to the backroom. Mic rubbed her back, whispered "stay here" and stepped forward. He took hold of the door handle, swallowed his fear, and threw the door open.

He didn't know what his initial reaction was supposed to be; shock? Fear? Disturbed disgust? Vomiting?

The first thing he noticed was the metallic smell. The room floor was dabbed with dark pools and splotches of the liquid painted the walls. Someone seemed to be tossed in the corner, their limbs bent in the wrong directions.

_Wait_ , the realization hit Present Mic like a truck. _Is that her grandmother?_

Mic eyes bounced around the room, trying to piece together what happened from the scene. But due to the fact that there was no windows or cameras, and how scrambled his brain felt, he couldn't make an accurate guess.

"Okafor, when did you get home?" He turned around and found the girl bent over her own puddle of vomit. "Oh gosh."

He walked over and bent down next to her. He pulled her closer and rubbed her shoulder.

Present Mic failed to realize the message written on the wall till later: Ōjo.

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"Okafor", Kayano called out. "We're going on a karaoke night, wanna come?"

"Sure", she smiled, but quickly realized her mistake. "Is that alright Korosensei?"

He patted her head, which seemed to be an increasing habit between the students and teachers due to her height. "Of course, just make sure you do your homework, all of you!"

"Yeah, whatever octopus", Nakamura grabbed Okafor and pulled her away. "Come on, we need to take you shopping!"

"Yeah, you can't go on a night out in school clothes", Okano stepped in, eyeing the oversized uniform with her pink eyes.

Okafor smiled sheepishly. "Uh...okay."

♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦

The girls all stared at the dress that was dropping off of Okafor like water off of glass in awe and confusion.

"No way that was totally your size", Kayano growled, puffing out her cheeks. "We're about the same size after all."

"It's okay, I can just go in the clothes I came in." She bit her lip and grabbed the neck of the dress before it dropped too low.

Everyone shook their head. "No, you need new clothes, those were to big as well", Kurahashi insisted. She reached out and pulled a dress that was as loud as her hair. "This would look good."

Okafor was about to comment on the color when Hazama creeped up behind her. "Try this one-"

All the teens jumped back. "-it's a nice shade of black."

"Hazama please don't do that..."

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥

Nakamura's phone lit up as she checked the time. 10:15 pm. With it being this dark she was obligated to take Okafor home. Or, well, school.

"Thank you Nakamura", Okafor whispered, staring at her feet. "For walking me back I mean."

"No worries."

"You can drop me at the gate, then leave me there; it's a pretty long walk to the classroom."

"I'm okay with walking you."

"Okay."

They treaded through the forest. It was really dark, and the trees covered the light of the moon, so Okafor grabbed Nakamura's sweater sleeve in assurance.

An owl screeched in the distance. Then, there was another screech, but it wasn't an owl. Two more screeches sent the two girls up a tree.

"What is that?" Okafor cried, clinging to the branch as if it'll protect her.

Nakamura pointed in front of her. "Whatever it is, it's coming."

They braced themselves. It could be a bear, or some other large creature wanting to hurt them, or Korosensei not realizing they took this path.

Something yellow rolled out the bush, only it was much too small to be Korosensei. They had human skin, was crying real human tears and...was that a sword?

"Wahh! Why am I in a weird forest full of demons?! Why couldn't I be snuggled up to a cute girl safe and warm at home! Tanjirou and Inosuke and Kocho-sama left me to defend myself! How am I going to live long enough to marry a beautiful girl?"

"Geez, what a loser", Nakamura muttered, working her way down the tree. "Hey, who are you?"

"Ahhh!!! Please don't hurt me, I'd probably taste terrible-"

Nakamura tossed a stone into his forehead. "Hey, welcome to the real world, idiot. What are you doing here?"

Okafor was now able to clearly see his face. He had bright blond hair with orange tips. His eyes were dark brown and his coat- haori actually- matched his hair and was   
complimented with white triangles.

"I don't know! We were heading to the train when we were ambushed by this group of people. They were humans and demons and one of them was turned right in front of us and started shooting blue flames-"

"Okay Captain Crazy."

"I'm not crazy! Demons are in this forest. You need to get out now!" 

Okafor reached out to help him up. "Are you here with anyone else?"

"I don't even know..." He took a step back from her. "Poor Nezuko-chan."

Nakamura opened her mouth, most likely to drag him, when another scream sounded from the classroom. "That sounded like...oh no..."

"Korosensei!" Okafor grabbed the two blonds and pulled them towards her, causing them to fall on her.

The boy rubbed his eyes, nearly blinded by the flash of blue light Okafor emanated from herself. He looked up and sputtered, "What happened to the forest? And what is that?!"

He pointed to the mechanical bird taking off with this massive cage attached.

"Oh gods- Korosensei!" Nakamura called out.

Okafor pushed herself up and ran towards the helicopter. In the corner of her eye, she saw blue flames launch someone in the air. Without thinking through her plan, Okafor jumped and latched herself to the person's leg.

"What the- let go you overbearing demon slayer!"

She felt blood ringing in her ears. _Holy sh*t it's Dabi_ , was Okafor's first thought. "No!"

"Get off!"

"NO!"

He grabbed the cage bars and attempted to shake the girl off. She reached out and grabbed the bars, and pulled herself up.

She nearly fell when Dabi stepped on her had, but she in turn iced his foot.

"Okafor! You shouldn't be up here!" Korosensei freaked right out. "You can die from a fall at this height!"

"I know!" She pulled herself along the cage, attempting to find the lock. Dabi followed her, shimming along the side as well.

"Korosensei, can you get me up there", Okafor pointed to the door of the helicopter.

"No because this is much too dangerous!" her teacher sputtered. "You shouldn't be up here!"

Okafor barely noticed his slow movements. "Where are you tentacles?"

He showed her his three tentacles. "They're taking a while to regenerate."

_How did they manage to remove so many..._ "Still try!"

She officially shimmied herself around the cage once. Dabi was directly on her other side, his red eyes boring into her soul. The door of the helicopter slid open, and a pale, crusty hand stuck out one of those containers that usually contain bee smoke. The face followed, the grin creepy enough to cause an army man to piss himself.

"Princess, say hi to Bakugou for me", Shigaraki said. Okafor barely had time to look up before he released the gas in her face.

"F*ck!" Her hands rushed to her eyes. Her head began to spin, and she began to fall off the cage.

Korosensei reached out and missed her by a second, before the gas caused him to pass out slowly.

Okafor tried to focus before she hit the ground. Zero Gravity or something...

The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Shigaraki and Dabi, giving her a salute goodbye before flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made it apparent that I cannot write high pressure situations. Like seriously.
> 
> Anyways, guess who's showing up next chapter 👀.
> 
> Karasuma: I can get you anything you want  
> Okafor: Um...what about something from the most expensive restaurant in Japan?  
> Karasuma:.....  
> Karasuma: My wallet's already out, let's go
> 
> Present Mic: Runs into one little situation between Okafor and a gang murder  
> Present Mic: This is now my child. Don't ever look at me or my child again.
> 
> Okafor, clothes literally dropping off: Guys, these are to big  
> Kayano, who is the literal same size and height: _HOW_
> 
> Nezuko, somewhere in her box: Sneezes


	9. Episode Nine: Learning Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this chapter ~~_so I edited it instead of doing homework_~~. Enjoy

"Hi there", a voice sang. It was a pretty voice, low and sweet. "Are you alright?"

Okafor opened her eyes and grimanced at the light. The person who was speaking had black-purple hair and a heart shaped face. She smiled when Okafor eyes focused on her.

"Good, your awake."

Okafor sat up, and the memory of the night before hit her hard. "W-where is Nakamura?"

"She's with the rest of you class explaining what happened last night." She closed a brown box and snapped it lock. "I'm Shinobu Kochou."

"Nice to meet you Kochou-chan."

"Ko-chan is fine."

"Your uniform", Okafor gestured to it. "It's like that blond boy's. Do you two go to the same school?"

"School? No, we're apart of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"The...what..."

Kochou smiled. "Come one, I'll introduce you."

Okafor pushed herself off the table. "To who?"

As Kochou lead her through the hallway, Okafor realized the building was empty."Where are my...classmates?"

"Oh, they're outside fighting my...I guess you would call them colleagues."

_Colleagues?_

Kochou took her to the door, and when she opened it, Okafor was hit with loud cheering. Outside a fight had broken out, and the student lined up along side the edge on the building to watch. The fighters were Karma and...a pigman? A pigman with swords?

"Karma!"

"Don't kill him pig face!"

"Let's go Karma!"

There were people dressed like Kochou, with different style haoris and stood at different heights. One stood two heads above everyone else and sported hair that seemed to be alive. One was littered with scars across his face, and there was a silent one with his long hair tied in a ponytail. Then there was on with marron hair and the blond from before.

"Arrh!" The pig yelled, pointing at Karma. "You are a worthy opponent. More worthy than that of Montisu!"

"Shut up Inosuke", the blond boy pouted. "Tanjiro...", he whined, "I'm being bullied."

The red-maroon haired boy, who seemingly was used to Montisu's drama, just pat his head. 

"But I'll show you how much stronger I am than you", Inosuke bragged.

Karma smirked. "Can't wait to see it."

"Everyone", Karasuma-sensei walked over, followed by Jelavic. "That's enough for now. Okafor's awake."

She went pale when everyone looked at her, the weight of what happened to Korosensei beating on her suddenly. "I...I..."

"That's the girl that jumped the demon? Ha-ha", the pig roared. He sprinted two steps before he _leaped_ over everyone and landed on the steps in front of Okafor.

"Oi!?" Okafor froze her own foot from fear. "Can you talk?"

"Inosuke, please stop scaring her", Tanjiro sighed, grabbing the pig by the shoulder. "I'm sorry about him, I'm Tanjiro Kamado."

"Okafor", Isogai rested a hand on her head. "Are you alright?"

She looked ready to throw up.

"Oh dear, did the medicine not work", Kochou whispered.

"Okafor, you need to snap out of it", Karasuma said. "We were waiting for you to wake up to explain more about that time travel quirk."

"The time travel..."

Karma tossed a anti-koro knife at her, causing a yep from several students, which Okafor caught without looking.

"The t-time travel quirk, yeah." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I've been trying to copy it, but there must be a downfall to it that I might not know about." She raised an eyebrow at Karasuma. "Why do you..."

"Kamado, what year is it?"

The boy answered without missing a beat, standing straight at attention. "1914 sir." He seemed really excited to be talking to military regalia

 _Oh f*ck_. Okafor thought.

"I suggest that we learn more about the demons that took the octopus, then figure out where-"

"Wait, you said that I jumped a demon? Okafor turned to Inosuke.

"Eh? Yeah you did idiot? Do you not remember?"

"What is-"

"A demon is a human that was turned by the blood of another demon. They eat humans to survive, and they are very vicious", Karma interrupted.

Okafor looked at him, eyes unreadable, before looking away. "The man with the burn scars was a demon."

"Yes are you slow?!"

"...I need a nap."

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

Turns out, a group of teenaged/young adult slayers did not take kindly to being 101 years in the future.

Inosuke and Montisu- Zentisu actually- were screaming at each other (or themselves, no one could tell). Tanjiro simply laid on the floor as if he was questioning every life decision he made up to this point. Genya Shinazugawa, who had enough scars to rival Aizawa-Sensei, Midoriya and Katsuki combined, had to be physically restrained by Ko-chan and the ponytailed man, whose name was Giyuu Tomioka. The man with the living hair was Kyojuro Rengoku, and he just laughed as if he lost part of his sanity.

"That's a good joke everyone, now let's get serious", he glanced at his teammates on the floor struggling with Shinazugawa before looking at Okafor, who was busying herself by melting the ice on her foot. "What exactly do you know about this demon?"

"H-he's from my timeline", Okafor murmured. "Dabi, that's his name. He works with the League of Villains and he has a fire type quirk, one that emits hot blue flames from his body."

"I bet I could still beat him easily", Inosuke yelled.

 _Before I gave into the urge to smack a minor-_ "What else can you say", Karasuma-sensei inputted.

"He's a little...sadistic."

At the back of the class, in the usual unexplainably sexy outfit, was Jelavic-sensei posing as if she was working for a magazine. "That sounded like that came from experience."

Inosuke stared at her, before pointing to her chest. "You must be from the forests too!"

"What did you say brat?!"

"He probably said that because you look like you can't afford fabric", Terasaka said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

"Don't disrespect the beautiful lady", Zentisu and Okajima scolded him.

"Shut up Bontisu!"

Karasuma grit his teeth. "Shut up all of you."

The class quieted.

"Can his quirk be copied Okafor?" Karasuma continued, "And can his abilities strengthen from becoming a demon?"

Okafor started playing with the knife Karma threw at her earlier. "I have been attempting to copy it, but it won't be perfect, and if becoming a demon is anything like being experimented on...", she swallowed hard, like she was putting the words back into her throat. "Then yes, he may have increased in power."

"Or have a ways to go", Ko-chan joined in. "If he's at that strength now, even though he maybe ate only one or two humans, at most, he could become even more powerful if he was eat ten, twenty, or even fifty humans."

"Eating humans gives energy and increases power like a everlasting energy bar", Nagisa said, scribbling in a new note book. 

"A what?"

"Don't worry about it." Sugino assured her.

"Muzan's goal seems to be making stronger demons right off the bat, so they are using 'quirked' people from Okafor's timeline." Tomioka said from his little corner. He was next to Itona, the two somehow gravitating towards each other. 

"But Korosensei was an experiment", Kimura interjected. "He wasn't born with his abilities like Okafor was. So why take him?"

"An everlasting energy bar...", Okafor repeated to herself.

"Got something?" Jelavic asked.

Okafor looked at Rengoku. "Can demons have powers?"

"Yes, in fact the stronger they are the more likely they would have additional physical abilities, like you quirk."

"Can one of those abilities be regeneration?"

"All demons regenerate." Shinazugawa snapped. "I don't see what that has to do with-"

"Korosensei can regenerate as well." Nagisa widened his eyes in realization. "What if they wanted Korosensei in order to find out how his response time to regeneration is so quick? That would mean-"

"They aren't just trying to breed new demons", Karma started, "they're trying to breed incredibly strong, nearly indestructible demons."

"They wouldn't be demons", Okafor whigspered. "Shigaraki wouldn't want the stress of having to feed them, especially if they are uncontrollable at first. As much as he would like the chaos. They would be Nomus. And they would be even better than-"

_Sh*t, I f*cked up._

Her face turned blueberry blue, and she started coughing like something was logged in her throat.

"Holy-Okafor!" Nagisa yelled.

Karasuma rushed over, while Rengoku teleported (Okafor thought) over and began hitting her back.

She took her hands and pushed on her larynx, then reached into her mouth and tugged at the back of her throat. She managed to pull out the item that was choking her: a blob that looked like it was made of bluish-purple fog. It moved in her palm like a flame as saliva dripped from it. She wrinkled her nose, opened the window and dropped it outside. Only then did the color return to her face.

Everyone stared at her like she grew a second head. In retrospect, what she did was much creepier.

"What the f*ck..." Most of the class whispered in unison.

"Anyways what are we going to do about Korosensei?" she asked calmly.

Maehara cleared his throat. "What was that just now?"

"So no battle plan or..."

"Okafor", Isogai muttered. "You just coughed up something indescribable- you want to talk about that?"

"I rather not."

"But-"

Karma dove in. "Can you copy that time travel quirk?"

The super girl shrugged. "I said I could in theory-"

"Cool." Karma pointed to Rengoku. "What does it take to kill a demon?"

Shinazugawa scowl deepened. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I wanted to know why a group of over glorified weed wackers couldn't take down one dude."

"Karma!" Nagisa scolded.

Rengoku laughed as he held Shinazugawa from launching across the room and attacking Karma. Somehow he managed to teleport back across the classroom to do so. "We have to decapitate them, slice their heads clean off."

"So you can teach us how to kill demons and we can go do your jobs and save our teacher, easy."

The entire class gave him a deadpanned look. Okafor and Tanjiro gave him a blank stare as Shinazugawa let off a river of profanities. Kochou smiled thinly.

"You've got quite the ego...", she whispered.

♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣♦♣

"These kids are trying to kill their teacher", Tanjirou whispered. "The blue haired girl Okafor is a superhero in training from the future. And the demons who we met before are actually villains who are working with Muzan to make stronger demons. To make them, they took the kids teacher, who now are coming up with a plan in order to save them."

His sister blinked at him, contently curled up in her box, expression blank as ever.

He smiled and pat her head. "I'm going to rest for the night. Sleep well sis. I'll leave this open in case you want to wander, but don't go far okay?"

He gave her one more head pat before getting up and heading for the classroom, where his makeshift futon was placed on the floor.

Nezuko sat in her box for a while, before crawling out and walking down the hallway.

As she rounded the corner, she bumped into the blue haired girl Tanjiro mentioned, who jumped at the sight of her. Shaking slightly, Okafor opened her mouth and began gaping like a fish.

"Wh-what...w-why-"

Nezuko looked at her, but not really seeing her, and placed a gentle tap on her forehead.

Okafor stopped stuttering and just looked at her.

Content with her act of affection, Nezuko turned around and went back to her box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inosuke: I wanna brawl the red head!  
> Karma: Alright, try me pig.  
> Tanjirou and Nagisa: debating whether or not to stop them while eating popcorn.
> 
> Okafor: coughs up a ball of fog  
> Okafor: Child anyways so-
> 
> Giyuu: Would you be my friend?  
> Itona: shrugs  
> Giyuu: Eat my katana Shinobu
> 
> Nezuko: Happily giving out Supportive Sibling Pats™
> 
> Genya: foaming in the mouth  
> Hazama: We have one of those too, but we call him Terasaka


End file.
